The Bitter End
by Tishannia
Summary: Sometimes, two unlucky souls would have the misfortune to realize too late who and what they'd had. [ Vincent & Yuffie, oneshot, character death ]


**The Bitter End**

_( Vincent & Yuffie )_

_vampiric ♥ bloodlust_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7. This situation, however, is _mine_.

* * *

_Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved_

_-- Josh Groban_

* * *

It was in those rare moments he felt like what he was supposed to be -- a human being. And it was in those rare moments that she let her true self shine through and she showed the people around her that she did indeed mean something to them. Rare moments so excruciatingly fleeting that sometimes both wished they'd never realized they were ever there.

Longing for something they couldn't exactly have was never a good thing and generally, people could and would waste their lives just searching for it all. Neither wanted to end up like that and neither of them really cared to search.

Such is life.

Happiness, sadness, grief, depression, amazement... It was all part of a bigger scheme; everything happened for a reason.

Everyone entered someone's life and left as they would, just to shape that person further.

And sometimes, two unlucky souls would have the misfortune to realize too late who and what they'd had.

"Vincent?" Yuffie whispered weakly, turning her head so she could face him while talking to him. She wanted to see him, wanted his face etched into her mind for however much longer they had. She wanted his image to follow her in eternal bliss.

Vincent raised his eyes to meet hers and something passed between them, something that made him double-take. "Yes, Yuffie?"

She chuckled softly and closed her eyes. "You're a great guy, you know? I'm lucky to have met you." She sighed emotionally. "I wish we could have known each other longer than... Than this." Tears began to escape her eyes and trail down her cheeks.

He, too, closed his eyes, but not for the same reason Yuffie did. No, he did it because he didn't want to watch her like this. He didn't want to see her looking to defeated and so lifeless. It was nothing compared to her usual hyper and spirited self. "I'm lucky to have met you too, Yuffie." He said, his voice equally as soft. "But..."

"Vinnie, if you dare say that I'm not very lucky to have met _you_, then shove it. I _am_ lucky and I couldn't wish for a better best bud."

Vincent reluctantly sighed and uttered the words he never thought he'd say. "You're starting to make me believe you."

Yuffie smiled. "Mission accomplished then, huh?"

A silence lapsed between them. Not an uncomfortable one, but one of absolute serenity and peace, despite their condition and their fate.

Vincent was the first to break it. "I'm sorry I couldn't... I can't get you out of here." He looked down at the floor, feeling his body slowly go numb and his mind slowly recede into darkness. He'd always wished for death, he'd always believed he'd wanted it and yet now, when it was staring him in the face, he couldn't think of a better time to escape it.

Yuffie opened her eyes and looked over at him. Throatily, she said, "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you that you didn't like, that you asked me not to do to you..." She sniffled a bit and breathed in deeply, letting herself fall completely lax as she began to fall under the same spell as her companion.

"Don't be. I..." He stood shakily and began to take small steps over towards her, quickly, before he was forever unable to. "You were the only person who ever tried and that... Means more to me then you'll know. I'm better than I was before, now." He was so close to her now... "So don't be sorry."

She grabbed his hand as soon as he was beside her. He fell to his knees slowly and situated himself next to her, ready to face this all with her.

_As long as you're with me... I'll be fine._

Vincent had often wondered why Cloud had spoken such words to Tifa before. He'd understood the bond that came between ones who loved each other and obviously, it went far deeper than the usual between friends, but Vincent suddenly was filled with complete understanding.

"I love you, Vincent." Yuffie whispered.

Vincent stayed quiet, letting his emotions take over as they both slipped away. He knew, eventually, everything would fade away into a blur of sounds, smells, feeling and ever further into darkness. When he heard Yuffie breathe her last breath and when he felt Yuffie's hand go limp in his own, he finally succumbed.

"I love you too, Yuffie."

* * *

**AN.** _These two are so sweet together. :3 ♥ Hope someone out there enjoyed! _


End file.
